Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve operation control system for an internal combustion engine, and in particular to a valve operation control system having a phase adjusting means which is interposed between a cam-shaft and a crank-shaft in order to adjust the rotating phase of the crank-shaft relative to the cam-shaft.